1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an optical fiber connector and an electronic device and more particularly, to an optical fiber connector and an electronic device with a protecting cover for the optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
When a commercially available optical fiber router is connected with power, an optical fiber connector emits light; however, the light with high brightness may probably cause harm to eyes if a person gazes at the light emitted from the optical fiber connector. At present, when the optical fiber connector is not in use (i.e., the optical fiber connector is not connected with an optical fiber cable), a dedicated plug or plastic cover is inserted therein to shield an opening of the optical fiber connector to shield the light. However, the plug or plastic cover has to be detached every time when the optical fiber cable is to be plugged in, while the electronic device itself has no place or space dedicated for accommodating the plug or plastic cover, which leads to high risk of mislaying the plug or plastic cover. Moreover, the currently available optical fiber connector is fixed with the optical fiber cable only through the connection with the optical fiber cable, such that the optical fiber cable is easily detached and cannot be fixed securely.